Gadreel
Gadreel is a powerful Cherubim and a recurring character in the series. Formerly the Guardian of the Garden of Eden, Gadreel was tasked by God Himself to protect the Garden from evil, particularly Lucifer following his banishment. However, Lucifer managed to trick Gadreel into letting him in and corrupted Adam and Eve, allowing mankind to be corrupted with evil. This ruptured the Garden's stability, triggering the following series of events that caused the creation of Hell, Lucifer's falling from Heaven, humanity's corruption, and the creation of demons. Gadreel is an indirect catalyst for Lucifer's corruption of man, the creation of demons, both Oracle and God's leaving, even the Apocalypse and thus the events of the entire series itself, making him arguably one of the most significant characters of the series. As punishment for his failure, Gadreel was imprisoned within Heaven's dungeon and tortured for thousands of years. Aside from Lucifer, Gadreel became the first angel to be locked in Heaven's prison and wasn't freed until Oracle had become the new Ruler of Heaven. Now, Gadreel serves under Oracle as one of his top lieutenant angels as well as taking Zachariah's place as a majority member of the Celestial Council as Chief Cherubim. Biography Early History Origins Following the creation of the Archangels, Gadreel was one of the first angels created by God and Aurora. Among the millions of angels created billions of years ago, Gadreel was once God's most trusted angel. During the Turok-Han War and the War In Heaven, Gadreel was a very powerful enforcer. He was stationed at the Garden of Eden to protect it from any evil threat, a task God Himself chose Gadreel to do. Gadreel fulfilled his duty for many years, however, he failed at this task by letting the serpent in, cursing the Earth with evil, and so was dishonored but would claim that it was a mistake and not his fault, implying that he let Lucifer in by accident without knowing his intentions. This was, in fact, the reason Oracle disappeared from Heaven. His actions in failing at Eden's gates ultimately led to Lucifer's Rebellion, the corruption of man, Oracle's disappearance, later the Apocalypse, and all the chaos in Creation, the severity of which caused him to be locked in the darkest dungeon in Heaven for his failure for countless thousands of years, something that, according to Metatron, broke both Oracle's and God's heart. Most of Heaven blame him for starting it all. Metatron amounted his image to "a sap" and "Heaven's longest running joke.", with Satan calling him "the original chump", and Gabriel calling him an "old chest nut". From the moment of his imprisonment, Gadreel's sole obsession was to one day escape and redeem himself, so much that he lost sight of the mission of protecting humanity. Gadreel spent most of Humanity's existence locked away in Heaven's prison as he was subjected to solitude and torture from his jailers suffering for a long time. During his imprisonment, Gadreel was abused by the angel guard Thaddeus for countless centuries but also befriended fellow inmates Abner and Annael. Personality Pending. Powers and Abilities As one of the Cherubim, Gadreel is one of the most powerful angels in creation, endowed a great deal of supernatural power and skill and possessing the common powers of an angel and even more. He was capable of fighting off and defeating six demons in physically powerful human hosts. He is also capable of killing entire groups of Evil Spirits. His powers are beyond that of a typical angel, thus he is stronger than any angel, except the Archangels and Seraphim. This makes Gadreel one of the most powerful angels of Heaven. *'Cherubim Physiology:' Being a cherub, Gadreel is tremendously powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Archangels and Seraphim. He can be challenged by both the Malakhim and the Powers, is rivaled only by his fellow Cherubim siblings at their peaks, is exceeded only by the Archangels, and surpassed only by Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Cosmic Awareness:' As an angel, Gadreel has a great understanding of the Multiverse and is aware of some things he is not physically present for. He can also hear prayers directed at angels, with ones directed at him specifically being instantly heard. Gadreel sensed approaching demons before they could be physically seen. **'Extreme Power:' Being a Cherub, Gadreel possesses an extreme amount of supernatural power, more so than the lower and middle angels. He is said to be one of the most powerful angels of Heaven. ***'Angelic Possession:' As an angel, Gadreel needs a willing living human vessel to physically exist on Earth. ***'Astral Projection' ***'Advanced Chronokinesis:' Gadreel is able to control time to a much better degree than other angels. He can halt time and also travel forwards and backwards through time effortlessly. ***'Advanced Healing:' Gadreel can cure the bodily wounds and illnesses suffered by others, even those of a supernatural origin. ***'Holy White Light:' Similar to the Archangels and Seraphim, Gadreel is able to emit a blast of destructive light from his palm when he confronted six of Abbaddon's soldiers, able to injure or kill most beings. It can even wound and kill a Greater Demon. ***'Invisibility:' As an angels, Gadreel is able to render himself invisible. ***'Magic Proficiency:' Gadreel holds a good deal of knowledge about Angelic Magic, enough to create an angel banishing seal and how to carve symbols into a human's ribs that can protect them from angelic detection without the pain that normal angels cause in their attempts. He is also aware of a sigil to remove a demon's power within a set area. ****'Spell Casting:' Gadreel was able to cast the spell that activated the Horn of Gabriel. ***'Manifestation:' As a higher angel, Gadreel is able to make a physical body for himself, and therefore, has no need to posses a human. ***'Resurrection:' Gadreel is able to bring those who have died back to life, or at least those who have been dead for a short period of time. ***'Advanced Smiting:' Gadreel is able to smite all monsters and demons near effortlessly. He once killed a Djinn in the same way he would a demon, by touching his forehead. ***'Advanced Super Senses:' Gadreel is able to find a warded Annael by locating a demon who is holding her captive. Like the other angels, he can hear humans prayers and can sense their location. ***'Advanced Superhuman Endurance:' Gadreel is able to recover quickly from torture that broke Samandriel, saying that he has withstood much worse and can for a very long time. ***'Advanced Superhuman Strength:' As a Cherub, Gadreel imbues his vessel with a great deal of celestial strength and is able to physically overwhelm many creatures in creation. As such, he is significantly far stronger than humans, hunters, monsters, ghosts, fairies, reapers, pagans, demons, and even younger angels. Gadreel sufficiently overpowered three Fallen Beasts at once; as shown when he single-handedly shoved one away with great force. Additionally, he was able to kill several groups of Evil Spirits with no effort in a short space of time without apparent injury to himself, albeit after catching most of them by surprise. However, he is no match for a higher angel, though he held off Azrael long enough for Michael to kill her. Despite this, he was once overpowered by Hester, who was able to knock him out with one punch when he was caught off guard. ***'Telekinesis:' Gadreel was able to pin a demon to a wall with just a wave of his hand and keep him there without any apparent concentration. He released the demon by simply walking away. He later threw a Hybrid across a room with just a wave of his hand with enough force to knock him out. ***'Telepathy:' Gadreel can tap into "angel radio" as well as read the minds of humans, monsters, lesser demons, and lesser angels. ***'Teleportation:' As an angel, Gadreel can teleport almost anywhere in all of creation, unless blocked by certain Enochain magics, one of the Primordial Beings, or entities on the level of the Archangels or Seraphim. **'Immortality:' Gadreel has been alive for billions of years. He is one of the first Cherubim and was a well known and respected angel when God decided to start creating the Earth. Gadreel can potentially live forever. As with all angels, Gadreel does not age and is immune to any earthly disease and toxin. He was present at the Garden of Eden and, according to Annael, has been imprisoned since the beginning of time. ***'Invulnerability:' Gadreel is unharmed by conventional weaponry and is immune to common physical ailments and disease. He can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and Divine weapons. ***'Regeneration:' Gadreel possesses accelerated healing abilities, which heals his and his vessels injuries within mere moments. Skills and Talents *'Swordsmanship:' Gadreel, even though he is rusty, is an excellent swordsman and managed to surprise and kill four fallen beasts and then gradually out duel two greater demons. He later had regained more than enough skill to outduel two highly deadly Powers. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Cherubim Category:Higher-tier Angels